youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Movies (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)Part 1-Main Title/Chip Creates Jenny Molly
(Opening shot: A shot of the skyline of Townsville at night. Amidst the shadows and lighted windows of the skyscrapers, a light emanates from the center of the shot.) *Narrator: The city of Townsville! (An explosion is heard, and a red hue emanates o.c. down on Townsville streets. An alarm is heard in the distance.) *Narrator: ...Is in some serious, serious, SERIOUS trouble! (Zoom in on a burning building, followed by a donut shop, and several other buildings. The alarm continues in the background.) *Narrator: Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place? (Transition to a long shot of a grocery store aisle, with light muzac background, as a mouse detective slowly walks into the scene, rising high above the camera.) (The Rescue Ranger is drak Brown Chipmunk Short Tail Black Nose and Black Eyes He Wearing Old Bron Jacket and Also old Cowboy Hat his Name is Chip) *Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward thinking man who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice! (A Very Slender Brown Lion with a tan Muzzle Goatee toes and Underbelly a Black Nose Mane Tips On his Claws and Lips yell eyes with green iris a red scar over his left eye scar his Name Taka Better Know as Scar who goes unamed in the Movie cocks a Cartoon classic Elephant Gun at The Distressed Cashier At Sarabi who Nervously hands him the money as Chip looks on in sadness and Slumps his Back as He Exits Scar grins Sinisterly) *Narrator:I Must Profess, sir this Man, holds the Ingredients to Townsville's Salvation (Chip Looks back, confronted by the Imposing, also-unnamed Rats) (One of the Sewer Rat is slender rat with gray fur thick black eyebrows a goatee and demonic green eyes wearing a red tunic a pink purple and black cloak a square gold pendant and no pants and shoes his Name is Jenner the Leader of the Gang) (The Second Rat is another Brown Slender Rat He Waering Professor Outfit and Black pants His Name Snaptrap) (The Thrid is Great Rat is Largest of the time Black Nose normal eyes Black nose one Gold Teeth he wearing Red Long Jacket Blue old Hat his Name Warren,T Rat) (The fourth is Grey-Sewer rat yellow eyes pink nose he Wearing Black Suit his Name Professor Ratigan) (The Fith and Last one is a Small Fat grey-brown Rat he has black nose and wearing brown shirt his Name Sullivan) (Jenner Lands an unseen Punch to Chip's Face) *Narrator: The Rescue Ranger (Cut to an extreme close-up of a kitten's Face screeching wildly as heavy techno music Plays in the B,g hE is In the Laboratory in the basement of Chip's suburban Home) (The Kitten is Black Kitten and blue yes black nose his Name Berlioz He is Younger version of Maximus I,Q) (Berlioz leaps from table to table to flor destroying beakers and other fraglie objects in his wake pan to chip Grocery bag in one hand and head in the other looking very tired and distressed as he watches Berlioz's destruction with distant sadness) TheBluesRockz Production Logo Appears Starring *Catherine Cavadini *Tara Strong *E.G Daily *Roger L.Jackson *Tom Kanke *Tom Kenny Written and Stoyboarded by *Charlie Bean *Lauren Faust *Craig Mccracken *Paul Ruddish *Don Shank Art Direction By *Mike Moon Animation Direction By *Enndy Tartakovsky Directed By *TheBluesRockz *Craig McCracken (As the credits pause moments of action, the baby rat destroys a TV, unreels an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, removes papers from a file cabinet, destroys a glass tubing set by hanging on it, and punches a wall clock, while Professor adds in the infamous ingredients of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and mixes it in angles similar to the cartoon opening. The music reaches a dramatic climax as Borlioz pushes Chip in the back, causing his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The words Chemical X are seen in black lettering as the liquid drains from the beaker. Basil stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily pink glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot, as Berlioz looks on in curiosity. The professor runs for cover, as the baby rat watches the now violently bubbling mixture, fixated. A loud explosion is heard, and the screen goes black. Familiar giggling of three little mice is heard, as the Powerpuff logo is slowly zoomed back and a few notes of the theme song come ringing through.) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Panning from behind the pot, Basil is in the distance, thrown up against a wall, the lab accoutrements destroyed from either the baby rat's mayhem, the explosion, or both. Basil wearily opens his eyes. In surprise, he whips backwards on his feet and leans towards the wall. He walks forwards from a backwards angle, then another shot shows him coming forward, jaw open, and head tilting as he cannot believe what he sees. Three Animals are looking up at him, all smiles. Standing in front of the now-empty pot, there is a young Bear Cub Girl on the left, arms folded demurely in front, a teenage American girl mouse in the middle, with arms outstretched from their sides, and a Teenager Pink Elephant and arms folded behind on the right.) (The Mouse Girl is 16 years old with Blonde fur and Hair (With It in a Tail with Bow) Red nose and small tail blue Eyes Her She Wearning Pink Sweater Name Undkown) (The Another Animal is Brown Cut little Bear Cub Girls she 6 years old His Peach-Brown Fur Black eyes Dark Brone Nose and Her Name is Undkown) (The Another Animal Final Pink Elephant Slurf Black Eyes She Wearing Whit Trick with Dress Tail Her Name Undknow) *Mouse/Middle Girl: Hi *Chip/Professor Utonium (Jumping Backwards) Aah *Mouse/Middle Girl: What's your Name *Chip/Professor Utonium: Um My name My Name is Chip (He Bows) Hello *Mouse, Bear cub and Pink Elephant/Girls: Hello Chip It's Very Nice to Meet you *Chip/Professor Utonium: It's very Nice to Meet you too Umm what are your Names *Mouse/Middle Girl: Well you made us so Shouldn't you also Name us *Chip/Professor Utonium: Umm Okay Ohh...this so cool (Kneeling down hand on chin gesturing to the Girl Mouse) Well Now let's see...Because of your small size and your beauty in age I Think I'II Call you..Jenny McBride (Jenny Mcbride seems pleased Smiling Brightly and Holding her arms out in front of her The Bear Cub Gril erupts in peals of giggles as the onther two look at her) *Chip/Professor: well aren't you all kind and compassionate That's it you'II Be My little Molly Cunningham SINCE Molly Elziabeth Cunningham bette know Also Molly Cunning and we have Jenny McBride and.... (Focus on the Pink Elephant Girl eager faced and Bliking Excitedly In Anticipation of Her Christening) *Chip/Professor: Mmm....Nellie the Elephant Bacause you are A Pink Elephant (The Eager smile Evaporates Into a Dour from as Nellie the Elepaht Crosses her Arms in front of her) Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Transcripts